sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ness
W skrócie Powieść O godzinie siódmej piętnaście zadzwonił budzik. Powłokłam się do łazienki, umyłam twarz i spojrzałam w lustro. Widziałam dziewczynę z dużymi, wręcz wielkimi oczami. Tylko one mnie odróżniały od reszty, ponieważ miały niezwykle intensywny błękitny kolor. Mam brązowe włosy i jasną karnację. Nigdy nie wyróżniałam się piękną figurą, mierze przecież tylko marne 162. Ja właściwie niczym nigdy się nie wyróżniałam, poza oczami. Nie lubiłam się malować, więc zostawiłam już swoją twarzyczkę w spokoju. Wróciłam do pokoju by się ubrać. Mój pokój był szarego koloru z łóżkiem na środku, które zajmowało 3/4 miejsca. Po ubraniu koszulki w kratę i jeansów zeszłam aby pożegnać się z mamą, bo tata jedzie o piątej do pracy. W kuchni przywitała mnie Danisa czyli mama. - Dzień Dobry mamo. - Oo. Cześć skarbi... Zamierzasz w tym iść? - Oj już proszę nie wymyślaj - Moja mama miała bzika na punkcie mody. Takiej osobie jak ja, która nie lubiła zakupów strasznie to utrudniało życie. -Ehh, no dobrze. Tak ogólnie to nie martw się, kochanie. Z pewnością Cię wszyscy polubią. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie. - Nie martwię się. Jeśli będę mieć wrogów to dobrze, przynajmniej o coś w życiu walczyłam. - Dziś był pierwszy dzień w mojej NOWEJ szkole, w NOWYM mieście i w NOWYM kraju. - Idę bo się spóźnię. Kocham Cię. - Ja Ciebie też. Wrócę o 19 ! - Powiedziała kiedy zamykałam drzwi. Wsiadłam do auta i jechałam przez około 15 minut. Dotarłam do szkoły. Miałam jeszcze coś pozałatwiać u Pani dyrektor czy Pana, nawet nie wiem. Nie lubiłam prowadzić w butach więc ubrałam je dopiero gdy miałam wychodzić z auta. Miałam starego czarnego Wolswagena Tourana. Wyciągnęłam plecak, choć tak wiem, że do drugiej klasy liceum powinnam mieć torbę, jakoś nie mogłam się przełamać. Udałam się na korytarz. Był on bardzo zaludniony. Na szczęście popatrzyło się na mnie tylko parę osób, co sprawiało mi radość. Nie lubiłam być w centrum uwagi. Gdy szłam do swojej szafki na drodze stanęła mi dziewczyna z dwójką przylep. - Uciekł Ci autobus do normalnego sklepu ? - Zapytała z ignorancją w głosie. Słyszałam jak chłopcy za moimi plecami zachichotali. -Tak, bo za dużo myślałam ile podkładu zakryje Twoje pryszcze. - Teraz cały korytarz wpadł w lekką głupawkę. Nawet jej wataha próbowała trzymać śmiech w gardle, ale w końcu też one wybuchły śmiechem. -Ty... Wredna, mała, obrzydliwa dziewucho! - Jasnowłosa zrobiła się cała czerwona - Gorzko pożałujesz zobaczysz! Masz to w tej chwil... Nie dokończyła bo chłopak o jasnych włosach do Nas podbieg. -Amber! To jest nowa uczennica! Co jej nagadałaś? Myślałem, że chociaż trochę zmądrzałaś! -Nathaniel, ale to nie moja wina ! To ona zaczęła mnie obrażać ! I, przecież mnie znasz, musiałam się odszczeknąć. - Błagalnym tonem powiedziała dziewczyna. -To prawda? - Zwrócił się do mnie chłopak. Miał zielone oczy jak Amber i był zresztą do niej bardzo podobny, pomyślałam więc, że są rodzeństwem. -Oczywiście, że nie! Dlaczego miałabym to robić. Jestem pierwszy raz w tej szkole. Nie fajnie tak od zaraz podpadać ludziom. -Am, powiem wszystko rodzicom! O Twojej jedynce z matematyki również ! - Mówił to oddalając się z nią i jej koleżankami. Poszłam do swojej szafki, włożyłam torbę i zawiesiłam na drzwiczkach plan lekcji. Dziś miałam 7 godzin, a pierwszą z nich była fizyka. Odwiedziłam gabinet, jednak Pani, dyrektor i w sprawach papierowych na dziś to był koniec. Zabrzęczał dzwonek i jako pierwsza weszłam do klasy. Okazało się że Pan od fizy był bardzo fajny. Tylko mnie przedstawił i zaczął traktować jak całą resztę a nie jak zagrożony gatunek zwierzęcia. Lekcje minęły szybko. Przede mną były jeszcze tylko dwie lekcje i pora lunchu. -Co chcesz? Makaron czy ziemniaki? - Zapytała niemiła baba na stołówce. - Jabłko i sok bananowy. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Nie było wolnych miejsc. Poszłam na dziedziniec, który jak widziałam z okna klasy biologicznej był pusty. Teraz również nikogo nie było. Siadłam na ławce i ugryzłam jabłko. Miałam "przywilej" dający mi prawo od wyłączania się od świata. Często nawet mimowolnie to robiłam. Z moich myśli wyciągnął mnie aksamitny głos kogoś kto stał nade mną. Szybko popatrzyłam do góry i zobaczyłam... Najpiękniejszą twarz jaką dotąd widziałam... Miał czerwone włosy które opadały mu na czoło. Oliwkowa skóra dodawała jeszcze piękniejszego efektu przy bardzo ciemnych oczach. -Nie słyszałaś!? -Powiedział zdenerwowanym tonem. -Sorki, co mówiłeś? -Mówiłam jeszcze zamyślonym głosem. -Mówiłem, że to jest moja ławka na której jacyś pierwszoroczniacy nigdy nie siadają. -Nigdy... Do teraz. - Uśmiechnęłam się chamsko - Poza tym ja jestem w 3 klasie a nie 1. - Zmarszczył czoło. -Dobrze - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, tak łobuzersko. Po czym odwrócił się i usiadł mi na kolanach. Miałam kościste nogi więc to jest jedyny pozytywny aspekt tej historii. -Złaź! - Próbowałam krzyknąć ale nie miałam wystarczająco tlenu w płucach. -Zejdę, jeśli powiesz takie zdanie - Już nigdy nie usiądę na ławce Kastiela - A więc miał na imię Kastiel - No to jak ? - Znów wyszczerzył zęby Próbowałam pchać go z całej siły, ale pod naciskiem nawet nie drgnął. Po chwili sam zszedł. Ja pochyliłam się i zaczęłam oddychać normalnie. -Powiesz to czy mam znów na Tobie usiąść? - Mówiąc to miał szeroki uśmiech utworzony z białych zębów. Popatrzyłam na niego i po raz pierwszy spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. On też przestał się uśmiechać. Nie wiem ile tak staliśmy, ale wiem co myślałam."Boże jaki on jest piękny" Uniosłam rękę i podniosłam środkowy palec na którym miałam pierścionek. - Widzisz ten palec ? Zaraz poleci i zatrzyma się na Twojej twarzy. - Nie wiem dlaczego w takim momencie to powiedziałam, ale musiałam się mu odszczeknąć. On się zaśmiał. -Nachylił się i szepnął mi w ucho - Lubię niegrzeczne dziewczyny - Znów się zaśmiał i poszedł. Zostawił mnie samą z sercem które chciało mi przebić skórę bo tak waliło. -Tylko nie spóźnij się na lekcję - Bez szyderczego uśmiechu się nie obyło. Usłyszałam dzwonek. Minęło parę sekund aż doszłam do siebie przynajmniej fizycznie aby iść na lekcję. Gdy weszłam do sali zobaczyłam nikogo innego jak Kastiela. Siedział on w ostatniej ławce z kolegą, którego nie miałam okazji poznać. Gdy mnie zobaczył zaśmiał się i powiedział coś koledze. Starałam się na niego nie patrzeć. Moje szczęście było takie, że jedyne wolne miejsce było przed nimi. Udałam się na miejsce. W ławce siedziałam z dziewczyną, która byłam pewna zrobi karierę w modelingu. Ma długie, białe włosy, ładne miodowe oczy i jej twarz jest wyjątkowo symetryczna. Gdy usiadłam, dziewczyna do mnie szepnęła: -Cześć, mam na imię Rozalia - Uśmiechnęła się serdecznie - Ty z pewnością jesteś ta nowa ? -Hej, miło mi Cię poznać. Mam na imię Vanessa ale wystarczy Ness. Tak ja jestem "ta nowa". - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. - Jak chcesz to pomogę Ci się zaaklimatyzować, odwróciła głowę do chłopaków o, których nie mogłam przestać myśleć, właściwie o jednym. - To jest Kastiel, czyli nasz buntownik - Poczochrała mu włosy, które i tak potem wróciły na swoje miejsce przysłaniając czoło. -Roza zaraz Ci oddam - Powiedział jako jedyny nie szeptem. Widać było, że nie przejmuję się nauczycielem. Ten biedny tylko na nas popatrzył i nic nie powiedział. - A my się już znamy - Uśmiechnął się - Rozumiesz że ta okropna dziewczyna usiadła na mojej ławce, Roza? -Nie przejmuj się Ness... On lubi podrywać laski chamskimi tekstami. - A ten przystojniak to Lysander. -Cześć - Popatrzyłam na też ładnego chłopaka z różnobarwnością tęczówki, też był przystojny ale nie tak piękny jak Kastiel. - A więc Wy - Popatrzyłam na Rozalię i Lysandra - Jesteście razem ? -Haha, Nie - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się - To brat mojego chłopaka Leo, którego z pewnością poznasz. - Może , poszlibyśmy gdzieś Nesia ? -Tak pewnie, to miłe z Twojej strony. Umówiłyśmy się że będzie: Roza, Lys, Leo, Ja i ... Kas. Cieszyłam się. Nie musiałam kolejnego dnia spędzać w domu sama. Gdy wróciłam do domu, pobiegłam się umyć. Zjadłam obiad i ubrałam czarny dres. Gdy ubierałam buty zobaczyłam auto. Rozalii. Wyszłam szybko zamykając drzwi na klamkę. Wyszła z samochodu - Co to jest!? - Błagalnym tonem zapytała -O co chodzi? -O Twoje ubrania! Co to jest? Zeszła epoka! - O nie! Kolejna, która dba o styl i ciuchy. -Roza, proszę. Zrobisz mi awanturę kiedy indziej. Możemy jechać ? -Do, którego z chłopaków się tak śpieszysz? - Uśmiechnęła się zaciekawiona -Do żadnego. Pada deszcz.- Dziewczyna spojrzała na niebo i przyznała mi rację. Wsiadłam do auta i ruszyłyśmy. Lada moment byłyśmy w mieście. Zaparkowała pod kawiarni. Ruszyłyśmy do środka. Był tam jej chłopak. Podbiegła do niego i skoczyła mu na ramiona. Gdy skończyli Leo popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. -Cześć jestem Ness. - Podałam mu rękę, uścisną ją -Jestem Leo. - Widziałam, że też nie jest zadowolony z mojego ubioru. Usiedliśmy blisko okna. Widać było z niego parking. Nie wiem skąd i kiedy zahamował tam Porshe Panemera. Hamował z piskami. Ani Rozalia, ani Leo się nie obrócili. Tylko jednym chórem powiedzieli "Kastiel". Faktycznie. Wysiadł ze strony kierowcy Kas a od strony pasażera Lysander. Obydwoje weszli i usiedli koło nas. Kassi usiadł obok mnie a Lys obok Lea. -Co jest? - Zapytał czerwonowłosy z zaniepokojoną miną. - Źle wyglądasz. -Nic mi nie jest. - Tak na prawdę to zrobiło mi się niedobrze kiedy usiadł koło mnie. Siedzieliśmy tam jeszcze dobrą godzinę. Śmialiśmy się i ich bardzo polubiłam. -Leo musimy już iść jeśli chcemy zdążyć na wyprzedaż w butiku! - Przypomniała sobie - Ness odwiozę Cię teraz dobrze? Bo chyba nie chcesz ze mną chodzić po sklepach? -Zakupy nie są dla mnie - Wstałam żeby iść z nią do samochodu, ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę i trzymał, nie mogłam wstać. -Ja ją odwiozę, Rozalio. Musi jeszcze coś zjeść bo jest strasznie blada dziś. - Powiedział Kastiel spokojnym głosem. -Masz się nią opiekować! - Powiedziała stanowczym głosem Roza. -Zobaczę co da się zrobić. - Mrugnął do niej i się uśmiechnął. Nie protestowałam bo tak ogólnie to chciałam z nim zostać. Pożegnałam się z resztą. Wyszli, wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli. -Co chcesz zjeść ? -Dlaczego nie chciałeś aby Rozalia mnie odwiozła ? -Kelnerka! - Zawołał młodą kobietę, kompletnie ignorując moje pytanie. - Pizze z pieczarkami i dwie Cole. Dziewczyna przynosząc rachunek dyskretnie dotknęła jego ręki i posłała mu piękny uśmiech, po czym odeszła. -Haha, Słodka. - Zaśmiał się i przeniósł wzrok na mnie. - Do, której możesz być poza domem ? -Nie mam ograniczenia czasowego. Chcesz mnie gdzieś jeszcze zabrać? -Zobaczysz sama. - Uroczo poprawił grzywkę. - Co powiesz abyśmy w coś zagrali? -W co? Bo w rozbieraną butelkę nie gram - Uśmiechnęłam się -Rozśmieszyłam go - Nie tym razem, raczej chodziło mi o "Grę w pytania" -To znaczy? -Na zmianę zadajemy sobie pytania. -Okay, ale ja pierwsza. -W porządku -Dlaczego sam chciałeś mnie odwieźć ? -Zapytałam o to samo, ale chciałam poznać odpowiedź. -Kelnerka podała Cole i pizze -Bo nie chciałem, żeby się spóźniła do butiku. - Trochę zrobiło mi się smutno, że to jedyny powód. - I... Nawet Cię polubiłem - Uśmiechnęłam się Reszta pytań dotyczyła ulubionego koloru, muzyki itd. Kiedy skończyłam jeść pizze i wypiłam picie, wstał i podał mi dłoń. Chwyciłam się. Podeszliśmy do lady położył 10 funtów na ladzie i wyszliśmy, nadal trzymając się za rękę. Przypomniałam sobie o tym, że teraz najcięższe w tym dniu. Jazda z Kastielem sportowym samochodem. Znałam go na tyle żeby wiedzieć, że w takich sprawach jest niepoczytalny. Wsiedliśmy i ruszył. Jechaliśmy około 150 km/h. -Proszę Kas, zwolnij - mówiłam to mając zamknięte oczy. Przerażała mnie szybka jazda. -A co będę z tego miał? -No proszę Cię. - Czułam, że samochód zwalnia. Otworzyłam oczy i rzeczywiście zwolnił. -Dziękuję. Pośmialiśmy się trochę po drodze do tajemniczego miejsca. Mamy podobne poczucia humoru. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu było już ciemno. -To jest dyskoteka, prawda ? -Nareszcie się zabawimy! - Ucieszył się. Weszliśmy do środka. Pomimo tego, że nie było późno było dużo ludzi. Objął mnie. Powiedział, że to konieczne, abym się nie zgubiła. Podeszliśmy do baru. Widząc moje zażenowanie w głosie i oczach sam nie zamówił nic alkoholowego. -Kocham tą piosenkę, zatańczmy - Zaproponowałam. Wstał i pociągnął mnie za rękę. Byliśmy na parkiecie i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Nigdy nie była to moja mocna strona, potrafiłam potknąć się o własne nogi idąc a co dopiero tańcząc. Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach zeszliśmy i udaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Zauważyłam jak patrzą na niego dziewczyny. Każda śliniła się na jego widok. Nie ma się co dziwić, mnie też się podobał i to nawet bardzo. Kidy mieliśmy już wsiadać, oczywiście Kastiel zapomniał portfela i musiał się wrócić. -Masz tu stać i się nie oddalać, nie mam ochoty Cię szukać. -Lubisz rządzić co? -Przesunęłam się o krok, żeby go wkurzyć. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i poszedł. Następnego dnia w szkole Rozalia dopytywała się co robiliśmy. Na lunchu miałam już swoją "ekipę" składającą się z Rozy, Lysa, Kastiela i Iris, którą niedawno poznałam. Najbardziej bolało mnie to jak widziałam, że Czerwonowłosego podrywają inne dziewczyny a on jak najbardziej to lubi. Przez całe dwa tygodnie, stworzył do mnie może trzy zdania. Polubiłam się bardzo z Lysandrem. Często z nim rozmawiałam w szkole. Był niesamowicie miły i sympatyczny, trochę zamyślony. -A więc lubisz Lyśka ? - Zapytała Rozalia kiedy odwoziła mnie do domu. Często to robiła bo jak sama stwierdziła "Lubi ze mną spędzać czas". -Oczywiście, jest bardzo... Fajny. -Nic więcej? -Podpuszczała mnie dziewczyna -Rozalio, jestem tu zaledwie od dwóch tygodni. Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, bo go na tyle nie znam. -Ale czy Ci się podoba. -Ciągnęła dale swoje -Jak każdy inny chłopak w szkole, jest przystojny. Nie kłamałam. Był bardzo przystojny ale to nie on zwracał moją uwagę. Gdy dojechałyśmy pod mój dom uściskałam ją i weszłam do środka. Zjadłam obiad i siadłam do nauki. Kiedy już wszystko odrobiłam, siadłam przed telewizor. Po piętnastu minutach zadzwonił dzwonek w drzwiach. Gdy je otworzyłam zobaczyłam... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Ness" by NessMorgan? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:W toku/przerwane